User talk:Hopemon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Danny Phantom Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley THanks, I look forward to editing here. Really Big Hat "'Like dead trees in cold December. Nothing but ashes remain..." 15:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, since that you've never here, that you could possibly give my Adimin and Crat rights? RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I know how to do most of the things on the wikis. I'm head adimin of the Kids Next Door Fanfiction Wiki and the Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki and a HUGE contributer to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki and a visitor to other wikis. I'm pretty sure I know my way around them by now ^.^ Thanks again! RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I made it myself ^.^ (by like, getting screen caps from the theme opening). I'm glad you like it. I always like a wiki to have a background to make it unique ^.^ It gives it a welcoming feel, don't you think? Comments on the whole wiki? No, I haven't seen those. But if you mean like comments on the pages, then yea, I can do that. RBH "Aw nuts!" Danny screamed as he started to run. *sigh* Must we end every scene with a terrible pun? 19:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I just got it done. You're welcome ^.^ RBH "Aw nuts!" Danny screamed as he started to run. *sigh* Must we end every scene with a terrible pun? 22:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Okay... I actually have been without internet since July... and I finally got it back. :/ RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 03:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC)